Temptation and Jack Daniel's
by SigningOff
Summary: Bella has had one, scratch that, way to many shots of alcohol. What does Jacob do about it? Bella/Jacob OOC initially because Bella wouldn't drink if she was in character.


**A/N:** This is my first Bella/Jacob anything, and to tell you the truth, it kinda makes me feel sorry for Jake. I mean, Jake is so great, but Edward just... The ending is the best in my opinion, but anyway, enjoy!

**Temptation and Jack Daniel's**

Jacob was itching to get back to the house and back to Bella. "I hadn't wanted to leave her here alone, but Billy's gone for the weekend, and she refused to leave when I told her that I had pack business to handle." he thought.

So he had no choice but to leave her.

"I'm back though, so now she'll be fine now." he thought.

Jacob opened the door and stepped in the living room. The first thing that caught his eye was Bella lying there on the couch asleep. The second thing was the half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's on the coffee table beside her.

Jacob cursed under his breath. "She must have gotten into Billy's liquor cabinet." he thought, shaking the bottle. "Crap, crap, damn, what do I do now?" Jacob thought to himself. "Okay, first, she CANNOT go home like that, she has to be drunk. So, I call Charlie."

Jacob walked over to the phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Charlie? I mean, Chief Swan?" Jacob started when the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Jake? Call me Charlie, son. What's going on?" Charlie answered back on the other end.

"The man's jumping the gun isn't he? Son?" Jake thought. Jacob decided to stall a little because he knew this conversation had the potential to go very, very bad.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, um, Charlie. Sorry to call so late, but Bella fell asleep on my bed again, so I thought I'd ask if she could just stay here for the night. Of course, I'll crash on the couch." Jacob decided to leave the little bit about Billy not being home out.

"Did she really? Well, that's Bells for you. Sounds fine to me, you can bring her home in the morning." Charlie answered.

Jacob was a bit surprised. "That went way easier than I was counting on." Despite the relief he got from Charlie's answer, he knew he still had a long night ahead of him. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you in the morning then Charlie."

They both said their goodbyes and Jacob flipped his cell shut. Jacob laughed quietly to himself, "If Charlie only knew what the real problem was."

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, all I have to do is let her sleep it off." he thought, "If she's drunk, then she's probably passed out for the night anyway."

Jacob went over to the couch to pick her up so he could move her to his bed. He had just gotten his arms around her when she woke up.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me Bells. I'm just gonna put you in my bed so you can go to sleep." he replied.

She stretched. "I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, fine then." Jacob thought, and sat down on the other couch.

"Oh my God Jake, this Jack Daniel's stuff is amazing." Bella smiled, slurring her words a little.

"Yeah, she's definitely drunk." Jacob thought. "Speaking of Jack Daniel's Bella, what in the world were you thinking?!" he asked.

"Chill, Jacob, it's all cool, it's like ice, I'm fine." Bella said.

Jacob just stared at her.

"God, I'm bored, Jacob. What should we do? Where's the motorcycles?" Bella stood and swayed. "Oops." she giggled.

"Bella, you're drunk! You don't need to even be on a bike!" Jacob scolded.

"I, am not drunk, Jacob Black. I, am just a little bit tipsy." Bella giggled some more.

Jacob moved a little closer, just in case she decided to go ahead and tip over. "Bella, I think you need to sit back down, you seem a little unbalanced." Jacob warned.

"Unbalanced? Watch this, this is not unbalanced." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She moved to put one foot on the coffee table, swayed on one foot, and started to finally fall. Quickly, Jacob had one arm around her and was placing her on the couch.

"Bella, you're already pretty klutzy when your sober, I wouldn't try to be a gymnast now." Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"Klutzy?" Bella sounded dignified. "Well...well...your mama's so fat...she sat on the bus and drove it!" Bella said quietly, then burst out in drunken laughter, laughing at her own horrible joke.

Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a LONG night." he thought to him self.

After Bella had turned on the radio and decided to do drunken karaoke to a couple of songs, made a horrible attempt at dancing (Jacob had to catch her three times.), and spent 30 minutes sitting in the bathroom because her stomach was bubbling (she didn't get sick, though), Jacob made a decision.

"You know what Bella? I think I'm gonna go lie down." he said.

"Me too, Jake, I'm tired." she replied.

Jacob went to lie down on the couch, glancing at the clock. "2:30 in the morning. She's got to be tired." he thought.

"Jake, come lie down in here with me!" Bella called from his room.

"Just until she goes to sleep." he told himself.

Jacob lay on the bed and scootched over to the wall to make room for Bella. She lay down with her back to him, still humming one of her songs. Bella took Jacob's arm and laid it on her waist.

They lay there for a while, when Jacob heard soft sniffling sounds.

"Bella, are you crying?" he asked quietly.

"No." she replied, but her voice wavered and betray her. "Okay, yes." she turned around to face him.

"What the matter?" Jacob asked.

"Why did he leave, Jacob? Why did he leave me?" she whispered and chocked back a sob.

"She must be talking about the bloodsucker." Jacob thought with contempt. "I don't know why Bella. I can't answer that." he replied quietly.

"Jacob, promise me you won't ever leave me. Okay? Promise me that you'll always be right here when I need you. Promise." she whispered, her voice thick.

"I promise Bella, you know I would never leave you." Jacob assured her. "Of course I would never leave her. Is this what she worries about, and it takes Jack Daniel's to get it out of her?" he wondered.

"Promise that you'll always be here for me, Jacob." Bella whispered and sniffed.

"I will always be right here for you if you ever need me, Bella. I promise." he replied.

"I need you now Jacob. Prove that you won't ever leave me. Kiss me."

Everything froze for a second for Jacob, and he thought. "Quick. Should I or shouldn't I? Don't lie to yourself, Jacob, you know you want to. But the chances of her remembering it in the morning are slim to none, then what would be the point of doing it?" his logical side asked.

"Who cares about the point?" the emotional side argued, "I've been a gentleman this whole night. Heck, I've been pretty gentlemanly since I met her. Don't I deserve a kiss? I've never left her like the bloodsucker has, don't I deserve at least one kiss?"

Jacob thought for another split second, staring into her brown eyes.

Finally, the second argument won out, and he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Jacob enjoyed every second of the kiss, not knowing when, if ever, he would get to do it again.

"Is that proof enough?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"I believe you." Bella whispered after a moment, lacing her fingers between his. She closed her eyes.

Jacob closed his own, replaying the last few minutes over and over in his head. Finally, he had to ask. "Did the kiss mean anything? Did it make her forget him, even just a little?" he thought.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Bella?" he called a little louder. He just heard a small snore.

"I guess I'll never know."

**A/N:** How'd ya like? Sorry for the horrid Yo Mama joke, but I was in a silly mood. If you liked it, it's not mine, my 6-year-old cousin made it up. If you liked the story, tell me so. If you didn't, tell me that too. If you saw any horrible spelling or grammar mistakes, tell me that. Just review! Please. :-)


End file.
